Fire Dragon's Kiss
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Natsu's in heat! Lucy's the answer to Natsu's problem, but everyone keeps pulling her away to keep her safe. But what if she wants Natsu as much as he does. Maybe not as much, but you get what I'm saying. Do I need to explain the rest? Maybe it'll become a lemon. It's up to you fans.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been dying to do a story like this! I might post a new story next, but I decided to update the stories that I have not updated for a while. That includes Innocence and maybe OLHR if ya'll are okay with the couple progressing a little fast.**

**Chapter 1- She's My Medicine**

* * *

_"Tell me where she is!" Natsu shouted at the currently weakened guild members._

_"Natsu? What's going on?" Lucy asked as she entered the guild with Erza._

_**~Earlier that day~**_

**Natsu POV**

'Why is it so hot in here? Is it summer already?' I thought to myself as I woke up. Happy wasn't around, and I could clearly see that it was drizzling outside.

"Maybe I have a fever. Mira probably has some medicine." I said to myself and got ready to go to the guild. By the time I was ready, the rain was pouring down even harder. I ran my way to the guild, but whenever the rain hit my skin, it evaporated immediately. I burst through the guild doors and ran straight up to the bar.

"Good morning, Natsu." Mira greeted me and smiled.

"Do you have anything for fevers, Mira? I've been feeling pretty hot all morning." I said and took a seat. She gave me a sympathetic look and reached out to touch my forehead. She retracted it immediately after barely touching me.

"Your scorching! Here's some water and I'll check in the back for something." She put said cup in front of me and ran off. I picked it up and the water instantly boiled.

"What's going on? Is my magic acting up?" Happy suddenly flew in front of me with tears in his eyes.

"Gomen, Natsu. It was really hot in the house this morning, so I went over to Wendy's." He cried.

"It's alright. I'm not sure what's happening to me though." I said and pat his head.

"Oi, flame brain! Stop making it so damn hot in here! My shaved ice is melting!" Gray shouted and approached me at the bar.

"It ain't my fault stripper!" I shouted back.

"Oh really?!" He shouted again and got in his ice-make position. "Ice-Make: Lance!"

I was about to use my roar against the attack, but it melted before hitting me. This gained the guild's full attention.

"What the hell was that? Do you have a new spell or something?" Gray asked. Suddenly a large wave of heat hit me and I fell to my knees.

"Natsu-nii? Is everything okay?" Romeo asked. My vision started to get blurry and I started to lose consciousness, but not before I saw Gajeel run into the guild with Levy and Pantherlily.

_**~Even earlier~**_

**Gajeel POV**

I had just picked up Shrimp from Fairy Hills with Pantherlily when I caught a whiff of something in the air.

"Shrimp, do you know where Lucy is?" I asked.

"She went on a mission late last night with Erza. Why do you ask?"

"No need to get jealous." I smirked and she flushed a bright red.

"I-I'm not jealous. Just curious." She huffed.

"Natsu's in heat." I said bluntly. Lily spat out his kiwi juice and looked up at me with a serious expression.

"We need to get to the guild now."

"Don't you think I already know that?" I said and flung Levy over my shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Levy shouted and pounded her small fists on my back as I started to run.

"We won't make it it time if I don't carry you." I reasoned.

"What do you mean by 'in heat' anyways?" She asked.

"It's just like any other animal in heat. He won't calm down till he gets what he wants. " I explained and set down Shrimp as we approached the guild. I kicked open the doors and saw Natsu pass out.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo shouted and ran to his side. Elfman tried to pick him up, but quickly pulled back.

"Man! He's too hot!" Wendy rushed out of the corner and kneeled down and tried healing him.

"His condition isn't getting any better." She sighed. Happy burst into tears and Mira comforted him. Murmurs and whispers spread throughout the guild hall. I had Lily carry me up to the second floor balcony and I made a makeshift prison around Natsu.

"What's going on, Gajeel? Is Natsu sick?" Mira asked.

"Salamander's in heat. He's gonna start goin' crazy soon, so I suggest we prepare to fight back. That cage isn't gonna hold him back for long."

"In heat? What does that mean?" Gray asked.

"The bastard's gonna go on a rampage till he gets his mate." I said.

"What about you? You're a Dragon Slayer too." Wakaba asked.

"I already have my mate." I scoffed.

"Really? Who?" Mira squealed.

"Shrimp of course." She blushed a healthy red when everyone looked at her.

"Anyways, who's his mate?" Gray asked.

"Bunny girl." Everyone nodded in agreement. Natsu suddenly stirred in the cage and sat up. Everyone tensed and got into a fighting stance. I had Lily ask Charle and Happy to get Romeo and Wendy to a safer place.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked and stood up.

"Out." I said and hopped down from the balcony.

"Where is she?" He growled and glared at me.

"I don't feel like telling you." I yawned. His face darkened and he walked up to the bar, melting it.

"Now we have a fight!" I smirked and got into a fighting stance.

* * *

"Damn you, Gajeel!" Gray grunted as he tried to stand up.

"I said we needed to be ready. But I didn't think he would be that strong." I said and raised myself up from the ground.

"Tell me where she is!" Natsu shouted.

_**~Just before the fight~**_

**Natsu POV**

I opened my eyes and everything felt weird. My senses seemed clearer and sharper. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in a cage. I suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt as though I needed someone to come and fix it for me. An image of Lucy suddenly popped into my head. The heat in my stomach flared up. Lucy was the answer to my problems.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked and stood up.

"Out." Gajeel said and hopped down from the balcony.

"Where is she?" I growled and glared at him.

"I don't feel like telling you." He yawned. I snarled at him and walked up to the bar, melting it.

"Now we have a fight!" He smirked and got into a fighting stance. I took down everyone one by one until they were all on the floor, breathless.

"Tell me where she is!" I shouted.

"Natsu? What's going on here?" Lucy asked. I turned to the doorway and she was standing there with Erza.

**Lucy POV**

Erza and I were just coming back from a mission we had taken. Since the last one I went on with Natsu didn't turn out so well, I asked her if she could come with me so I could get the rest of the money I needed for rent.

"I'm glad that you came with me, Erza." I said as we approached the guild.

"I'm happy that you-" Erza started but was cut short when she pushed open the guild doors. Natsu had just punched Gray to the ground and was heaving in anger.

"Tell me where she is!" He shouted at everyone. They were all on the ground, trying to catch their breath and

"Natsu? What's going on here?" I asked. He turned to look at me with a piercing glare that could make even Erza shiver. Which she did.

"Lucy." He said in a deep, animalistic tone and started to walk towards me.

"E-Erza, get L-Lucy out of here." Gray said and tried to stand up. She looked at him in confusion, but started to process everything. She quickly re-quipped into her Fire Empress Armor and jumped in front of me before he could reach me.

"Go home Lucy." She said. Natsu growled at the sudden appearance of Erza.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"Lucy's supposed to make it better!" Natsu shouted and started to attack the scarlet haired mage.

I stared in horror at Natsu as he savagely punched and kicked Erza. Suddenly two large arms wrapped around my waist and started to carry me away from the guild.

"Wha-?" I looked up into the face of a blonde mage. "Laxus?"

"You were supposed to own away on your own, blondie. You're lucky that Mira called me in." He huffed.

"But I don't understand what's going on." I said as he started to pick up the pace and throwed me over his shoulder.

"That idiot Natsu is in heat. He wants you." He said. I could tell he was smirking and my face burst into a blush.

"H-He w-wants me?" I asked.

"Yep. He wants to do dirty things to you." Laxus said with a snicker. Even more blood rushed to my cheeks as he set me down in front of my apartment.

"Keep your doors and windows locked. I'm gonna go back to the guild." He said and ran off. I took a deep breath and walked inside, locking my door behind me.

"I need a nap." I said in a dazed state of mind. There was no way that what Laxus said was true. He was probably playing me. Natsu probably just got into a fight and went overboard. I laid down on my bed and sighed. There was absolutely no way that he wanted me.

_**~In Fairy Tail~**_

"N-Natsu, snap out of it." Erza breathed out and fell to the ground. Natsu sniffed the air for Lucy's scent and growled when he smelled Laxus' mixed into it. He ran out the door and only got a little ways way down the road till a certain lightning mage stopped him.

"Get out of the way. I want to see Lucy." He growled.

"Nope. You ain't gonna see her as long as I'm here." Laxus smirked. Natsu glared at him and lit his hands on fire.

* * *

**I have no idea when I'll update again, but I will soon enough. If you nubs were too lazy to read what I wrote at the top, you had better if you want certain stories updated. READ IT BEFORE YOU REVIEW! PM me if you want to say other things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had an awesome Halloween with my friends yesterday. I wanted to go to a football game today, but my om won't let me. It's the homecoming game for kami's sake! But imma go to the one next week. Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2- Caught**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy!" Someone shouted from the bottom of my stairs. I shot up from my bed and looked around hazily. My door flew open and a male figure was standing before me, panting.

"Morning Natsu." I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"I'm Gray, not that idiot flame brain." He said and walked over to me. I focused my vision and saw that it was Gray.

"Oh, sorry. How's everyone?" I asked.

"They'll be okay. Erza is still passed out. I found Wendy and had her heal me. I'm your bodyguard until flame brain can calm down." He said and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Can you tell me what's going on with Natsu? Laxus told me something, but I don't believe him." I said and blushed at the thought.

"Based on what Gajeel said, he's in heat."

"H-Heat? A-As in animal heat?"

"I guess, but I don't understand what it means." Gray said.

_"I do! Natsu's sex crazy! Laxus was right!" I thought._

"T-That's too bad." I laughed it off.

"It was crazy though. I was able to stay conscious throughout Natsu and Erza's fight and I saw some freaky shit. He was able to beat the crap out Erza without using any magic spells. Laxus should be able to stop him." He said. Just then, Freed came rushing into my room.

"You two need to get out of here. Laxus-sama can't hold on any longer." He said in a rushed voice.

"But that's impossible! Last time, it took Natsu and Gajeel to take him down!" Gray said.

"I was also amazed that Laxus-sama could be taken down so easily, but Bixlow is helping him. You need to go!" He said and dragged us outside and pointed in the direction of the forest.

"Natsu should have a hard time finding you in there. Run and don't look back." He said and pushed us in said direction. Gray grabbed my hand and started running.

"Lucy!" I heard someone shout in the distance. I turned to look over my shoulder and I saw a big fire ball coming our way. Freed had drawn his sword and prepared to attack Natsu.

**Gray POV**

I was worried for Lucy. She was like a little sister to me. I very well knew what in heat meant, but I didn't want to freak Lucy out. After seeing and feeling what Natsu was capable of, I might not be able to keep her safe for very long. But I know someone that can. I just need to get there in time.

"'Lucy!" Natsu shouted from the distance. I ran faster and could tell Lucy was getting anxious. Freed flew past us and landed straight into a building.

"G-Gray, he's catching up." Lucy said shakily.

"Don't worry. You keep running and I'll handle him. Don't stop no matter what you hear. Run into the forest and go north. You should find an old shack that way." I said and let go of her hand. She nodded a kept running. I turned around and put my hands together.

"Ice-make: Ice Wall!" I shouted and put my hands to the ground. The ice shot upwards, creating a thick wall. I stood back and prepared for my next attack. Natsu came shooting through the wall, covered in fire.

"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" I shouted and swung it at him. He swiftly dodged it and punched me square in the face. I reeled back and fell on my back. I jumped up as Nastu brought his fist down to punch me.

"'Stay the hell away from Lucy!" I shouted. "Ice-Make: Ice Impact!"

Natsu was crushed under my hammer, but it started melting. "Damn."

"Don't you tell me when to stay away from Lucy! She's gonna make it better!" He shouted. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

I was thrown against the building along with Freed and slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Stay safe Lucy."

**Lucy POV**

I ran though the forest dodging trees and bushes. I heard the crash of someone hitting a building. I tried my best not to stop, but my legs were getting weaker. I could feel the presence of someone somewhere, but I didn't know who it was. Hopefully not Natsu. I suddenly fell to the ground with the weight of someone else on me. We rolled on the ground for a couple of seconds until he had me pinned. I looked up and into the onyx eyes of Natsu. He was breathing heavily and his facial features had changed a lot. His teeth looked longer and sharper his hair was a more defined pink, and his eyes were coated in all sorts of emotions that I couldn't figure out.

"Lucy." He growled. I shivered at the intense look he gave me winced when his grip tightened around my wrists.

"Natsu that hurts. Let go." I said quietly. He snarled and tightened his grip even more.

"You aren't going anywhere. Not until you make it better." His face got closer until our noses touched.

"M-Make what b-better?" I asked.

"Me." He dipped his face and connected his lips to mine in a hard kiss. I blushed and moved my hips around to try and wiggle out from under him, but he rested his legs on mine. He bit my lip harshly, gaining entrance to my mouth. He moaned as or tongues came into contact. I held my eyes together tightly as Natsu left my mouth and started trailing kisses down my neck.

"A-Ah N-Natsu, s-s-stop." I moaned. That just got him to lick and suck on my neck even harder.

"Not until it's better. You're helping a lot Luce. It feels good." He moaned and let go of my wrists, trailing his hands up my shirt.

"W-We can't do this out here." I said, biting back a moan as I felt him run his hot fingers over my stomach.

"Too late." He said and smirked against my neck.

* * *

**The next chapter can be a lemon, or someone interrupts. The next story is 'To Save a Company'!**


End file.
